


I HAVE A BIG PENIS

by TruffleLlama



Category: M&M's Commercials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleLlama/pseuds/TruffleLlama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I HAVE A BIG PENIS, THE END


	2. I no longer have big wee wee 💔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

MY WEE WEEEEEEEEEEE NOOOO 💔💔💔💔


	3. Pp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its back guys i found it

Guys dont worry it grew back i used bone meal and it grew right back we are all goof no need to worry


	4. IT GOT STUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA

MY WEE WEE I CANT GET IT OUT OF THE CUP AAAAAA 💔💔💔💔


End file.
